Conduits or short sections of pipe are often provided in a wall structure, such as a concrete block wall or gypsum board wall structure, in order to carry cables and wires from one area of a building to another. The national fire code dictates certain requirements for preventing the passage of air through such a conduit, and any associated opening. The present invention seeks to minimize the flow or hot gasses through a conduit in such a situation, by providing a fire stop device at one or both sides of the wall structure.
In the parent case identified above a wall structure is fitted with a fire stop device of the present invention at the time of construction for the wall. More particularly, a conduit or pipe is provided in an opening in the wall, and the fire stop device of the present invention is mounted to at least one end of that conduit or pipe.
In further accordance with the present invention an improved fire stop device is provided which can not only be used in conjunction with new construction as set forth in the parent case, but which can also be utilized in a retro-fit situation, that is after construction has been completed, and more significantly, after the cable or wires have been run through an opening in the wall. This retro-fit device assures that an existing structure can be brought up to code. The present invention allows for a split conduit to be provided around wires already laid up through a wall opening. The improved fire stop device of this retro-fit configuration is mounted on the end of such a split conduit as disclosed for the first time in the present application.